inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooking for the Grater Good
"Cooking for the Grater Good" is the fourth episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity II, which aired on August 23rd. It is the 22nd episode overall in Inanimate Insanity. Opening The episode started off with Knife standing near Trophy, fanning him with Fan. Since Fan did not like how he was being used for ventilation purposes, Knife decided to stop fanning Trophy, and let Trophy show the picture. Trophy showed the picture, and although almost everyone initially laughed (except for Apple and Baseball; who were season 1 contestants), Baseball said a speech about how that was Knife's comfort back in Idiotic Island, and how if they make fun of that picture, Knife will end up like Paper. Everyone then left. Knife decided to prove Baseball's point, and refreshed Trophy on the "Jock, Jerk" thing from Breaking The Ice. Voting Results At elimination, Balloon was excited to the elimination theme again. MePhone4 explains that it isn't used because it sucks. While explaining the rules, MePhone4 showcases the newest prize; Poison Ivy Burgers. Suitcase asks why she would ever eat that, and MePhone4 replies by asking why you wouldn't it eat. Then, MePad actually answers the question with some symptoms of poison ivy. Test Tube adds, "BLISTERS! Don't forget the blisters! Heh.. heh." MePhone4 says that no one asked either of you nerds. Knife and Suitcase are the first to be declared safe. Then, Suitcase congratulates Knife about being safe. Knife responds with a thanks. Nickel, Baseball and Knife are also declared safe, but Baseball thinks they aren't because MePhone4 just threw poison ivy at them. Because of the poison ivy, Balloon itches and pops himself. After calling them annoying, Mephone4 then announces that Microphone, Cheesy and Soap are also safe. Soap cheers and dodges the prize and Cheesy makes a pun involving Microphone, just before MePhone4 declares the obvious; Box and Trophy are in the bottom two. Trophy dismisses the fact he will be voted off. MePad makes a sarcastic comment hinting at his elimination. While Box's votes seem higher at first, it is revealed Trophy has the most votes with 1,945. Cheesy makes an ironic joke about a trophy who lost, and then Trophy angrily squashes Box. Suitcase calls Trophy a monster and tells him he's only jealous cause Box is still in the game. Knife stands up to Trophy, who thinks he and Knife will fight. Knife, however, only kicks Trophy into the Rejection Portal. Challenge Rundown Although MePhone4 initially planned to have a Pizza Party instead of a Challenge, the cook slipped on mud and dropped his Pizza. Because of that, MePhone4 decided to have a challenge: Make a Pizza in a kitchen, using ingredients from an ingredient dispenser. Lightbulb then asked for a pizza, but was denied. After Lightbulb accuses him of being a liar, MePhone states that it only dispenses ingredients. Lightbulb asks "So like pepper and hot fudge?", while the dispenser brought them out as she mentioned them. Lightbulb asking for Pizza.png Soap took leadership of the Grand Slams for this challenge, with Baseball's permission. She asked Suitcase, Knife, Nickel, and Box to get Water, Flour, Sugar, Salt, and Yeast, but after washing their hands first. Balloon also volunteered to help, so Suitcase asked him to get the Flour. Soap also wanted cheese, which Cheesy points out in a horrible joke because his species is Cheese. Soap decided to have the Slams grate Cheesy with Microphone's grater, which they did. Lightbulb, having come up with "the most Supery, Poopery, Dupery... idea of all time", decided to make a Cookie Pizza, which Paintbrush disagreed with. Lightbulb also decided to use Fan's egg, which Fan didn't want her to use. Paintbrush disagreed, and had a quarrel with Lightbulb, and took leadership, which the rest of the Lights agreed on, and sent Lightbulb to the Calm Down Corner. Paintbrush decided to make a Cheese Pizza for the lights. Suitcase was in a Flower Field getting Flowers, but Balloon came and told her that she was getting flowers, while Soap wanted "flower". Yang took the Lights' Pizza and ate it, but it tasted bad since it was pre-cooked. Paintbrush sent Yin-Yang to the Calm Down Corner. Lightbulb noticed that the Pizza vanished, and brought a Cookie Pizza, which everyone but Paintbrush liked. Soap asked Box for the Pizza, but accused him of rude behavior because Box did not reply, which is because Box is likely not sentient. Microphone noticed that the Pizza doesn't look too appetizing, and Soap added detergent. It's judging time. The judges were MePhone, Window from Object Universe, Gamey from Object Overload, and Puffball Speaker Box from Battle For Dream Island Again. Each will judge out of 10 for a total of 40 points(Results above previous paragraph). Cheesy then spilled water on the judges, but Window brags about not being electronic, and gets hit by a hammer. MePhone told the judges to leave, and the Grand Slams were up for a second conescutive elimination. Challenge Breakdown Trivia *This is the second episode in a row that was released before the last scheduled release date before the episode got released, the first being Tri Your Best. *This is the first episode in Inanimate Insanity II where Toilet doesn't make an appearance. *Trophy stomps on Box after the elimination votes are revealed, making Box's first death and the first death of a male newbie. *Test Tube was the only character who had a weird face as a reaction to Trophy's picture of Knife and his Dora Doll. * Everyone on the thumbnail has a weird face, except for Box. * Trophy's elimination record was broken by Apple's votes, at 2,045, and Cheesy, at 2,605. References *Window (by TeenChampion), Puffball Speaker Box (by Jacknjellify) and Gamey (by XanyLeaves) cameo as judges for this episode's pizza challenge. *When MePhone says "the possibilities are endless" during the challenge instructions, a peppermint, a chocolate chip, cheese, an egg, a pair of cherries, a mushroom, a marshmallow, a carrot, a salt shaker, a banana, a watermelon, an onion, an apple, a pickle, and a bird appear. **The peppermint, the pair of cherries, and the watermelon are assets from Object Overload as Candy, Cherries, and Melony. Note that the cherries are different from Inanimate Insanity's Cherries. **The cheese, the marshmallow, the salt shaker, the apple, the pickle, and the pepper shaker are from Inanimate Insanity as Cheesy, Marshmallow, Salt, Apple, Pickle, and Pepper. **The bird is Red Bird from Angry Birds. *At a point in the episode, Lightbulb says "I want the pizza, now.". That's a reference to Enanimat Ensanetay . **This is complete with the music when the camera zoomed in on Paintbrush in "The Bow Box Pizza Partay 5" playing as Lightbulb says it. *The part where Puffball Speaker Box says she would eat the pizza a second time, spits it out whole, and eats it again may be a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants ''episode "Neptune's Spatula". *When Knife says "OK, that's it, no more Mr. Knife Guy" he was referring to the "No More Mr. Nice Guy" song. **It's also a possible reference to an Annoying Orange episode: "No More Mr. Knife Guy" *Soap spraying detergent onto the pizza might be a small reference to a real incident when a former cook at Burger King named Scott Savino sprayed cleaning materials on the company's famous Whopper sandwich due to him having OCD problems. **Savino's OCD might also lead him to the fact that he has a similarity with Soap. *Lightbulb's pronunciation of "pizzer" may be a reference to DHMIS (don't hug me, I'm scared) 2, where Tony the talking clock makes the same mistake. Goofs *When Soap scrubs the pizza, the pizza overlaps the cloth. *When Cheesy, Soap and Microphone were declared safe, the poison ivy burgers were 5, not the supposed 4. *When Balloon touches the Poison Ivy Burger, he gets itchy, starts to scratch himself,and pops. However, Knife and Suitcase also touch the burger; but they do not get itchy or any other symptoms MePad stated. *At 6:10, although Box has already dropped down, the dropping sound can be heard *At 9:37, Paintbrush throws Yin-yang from the right,however after it changes to the Calm Down Corner scene, Yin-yang comes from the left. Although it may be different angles. *At 10:58, Window suddenly has a pizza. *Knife seems to have the same problem as Pickle. Knife's broken leg used to be his right leg, but when he talked to Microphone, the broken leg swapped to his left, and swapped back to his right when he went to force Yang to drink the antidote, only for the broken leg to swap back ''again. *In the beginning of the episode, Knife's foot did not have a cast on it, but during the elimination, Knife had a cast. **After Knife kicked Trophy in the Rejection Portal, he didn't have the cast for the rest of the episode. * In 5:12, the face said mushroooms with 3 O's instead of mushrooms with only two. * When Soap scrapes Cheesy its possible to see the foot of Cheesy again. * When Window is broken and is walking away, he suddenly stops moving at the edge of the screen for 1/4ths of a second, but still appears to be walking. Easter Eggs *When the contestants up for elimination are shown, for a brief moment, Nickel is spelt Nickle, like that meme in Season 1. *When Window says he despises Suitcase, Sam voices him to say he hates himself. *The pizza judges from other object shows has BFDI mouths instead of Inanimate Insanity mouths. *On the bag of yeast, there's text that says: "Warning: BenjiBuddy3 makes great pizza out of this yeast.". * If you pause at the right moment at 5:15, you will see Red Bird from Angry Birds in the bottom right as an ingredient. Gallery Cooking for the Grater Good.PNG|A few characters (except Baseball, Apple and Box (possibly) ) laughing at Knife's obsession... Laughing Picture.PNG|Another laughing picture about Knife's obsession... Ingredients.png|"The possibilities are endless!" Note: Red from Angry Birds appears Lightbulb asking for Pizza.png|"I want the pizza... NOW..." Screen Shot 2013-08-25 at 5.47.02 PM.png|Looks like the Nickle meme is remembered! Work3.png|Warning: BenjiBuddy3 makes great pizza out of this yeast. File:Yin_and_yang.png|Yin-Yang eating the first pizza. Knife Fans Me.png Knife 11.PNG|Broken leg Knife Dora Doll.png|Trophy threatens to show Knife with his Dora Dolls balon.PNG|''I can't wait to hear the elimination theme again.'' wheres my knee.PNG|where's my knee?? DAHHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.PNG|what have you done?? overlapcloth.PNG|the pizza is overlapping the cloth (goof) mushroooms.PNG|hes saying 3 o's (goof) Image192.png Gamey theres a daffadile in my slice.PNG VOTING.png|Grand Slams Lose Again! Screenshot Image 2.png Screenshot Image 3.png Screenshot Image 48.png Screenshot Image 49.png|No more Mr. Knife guy! Screenshot Image 140.png Screenshot Image 139.png Screenshot Image 138.png Screenshot Image 137.png Screenshot Image 136.png Screenshot Image 135.png Screenshot Image 134.png Screenshot Image 133.png Screenshot Image 132.png Screenshot Image 131.png Screenshot Image 130.png Screenshot Image 129.png Screenshot Image 128.png Screenshot Image 127.png Screenshot Image 126.png Screenshot Image 122.png Screenshot Image 125.png Screenshot Image 124.png Screenshot Image 123.png Screenshot Image 121.png Screenshot Image 120.png Screenshot Image 119.png Screenshot Image 118.png Screenshot Image 117.png Screenshot Image 116.png Screenshot Image 115.png Screenshot Image 114.png Screenshot Image 113.png Screenshot Image 112.png Screenshot Image 111.png Screenshot Image 110.png Screenshot Image 109.png Screenshot Image 108.png Screenshot Image 107.png Screenshot Image 106.png Screenshot Image 105.png Screenshot Image 104.png Screenshot Image 103.png Screenshot Image 102.png Screenshot Image 101.png Screenshot Image 100.png Screenshot Image 99.png Screenshot Image 98.png Screenshot Image 97.png Screenshot Image 96.png Screenshot Image 95.png Screenshot Image 94.png Screenshot Image 93.png Screenshot Image 92.png Screenshot Image 91.png Screenshot Image 87.png Screenshot Image 79.png Screenshot Image 78.png Screenshot Image 77.png Screenshot Image 76.png Screenshot Image 75.png Screenshot Image 74.png Screenshot Image 73.png Screenshot Image 72.png Screenshot Image 71.png Screenshot Image 70.png Screenshot Image 67.png Screenshot Image 57.png Screenshot Image 89.png Screenshot Image 88.png Screenshot Image 87.png Screenshot Image 86.png Screenshot Image 85.png Screenshot Image 84.png Screenshot Image 83.png Screenshot Image 82.png Screenshot Image 81.png Screenshot Image 80.png Screenshot Image 78.png Screenshot Image 68.png Screenshot Image 58.png Screenshot Image 76.png Screenshot Image 69.png Screenshot Image 67.png Screenshot Image 66.png Screenshot Image 65.png Screenshot Image 64.png Screenshot Image 63.png Screenshot Image 62.png Screenshot Image 61.png Screenshot Image 60.png Screenshot Image 56.png Screenshot Image 59.png Screenshot Image 58.png Screenshot Image 57.png Screenshot Image 56.png Screenshot Image 55.png Screenshot Image 54.png Screenshot Image 53.png Screenshot Image 52.png Screenshot Image 51.png Screenshot Image 50.png Image1234.jpg Screenshot Image 175.png Screenshot Image 174.png Screenshot Image 173.png Screenshot Image 172.png Screenshot Image 171.png Screenshot Image 170.png Screenshot Image 169.png Screenshot Image 168.png Screenshot Image 167.png Screenshot Image 166.png Screenshot Image 165.png Screenshot Image 164.png Screenshot Image 163.png Screenshot Image 162.png Screenshot Image 161.png Screenshot Image 160.png Screenshot Image 159.png Screenshot Image 158.png Screenshot Image 157.png Screenshot Image 156.png Screenshot Image 155.png Screenshot Image 154.png Screenshot Image 153.png Screenshot Image 152.png Screenshot Image 151.png Screenshot Image 150.png Screenshot Image 149.png Screenshot Image 148.png Screenshot Image 147.png Screenshot Image 146.png Screenshot Image 145.png Screenshot Image 144.png Screenshot Image 143.png Screenshot Image 142.png Screenshot Image 141.png Screenshot Image 236.png Screenshot Image 235.png Screenshot Image 234.png Screenshot Image 233.png Screenshot Image 232.png Screenshot Image 231.png Screenshot Image 230.png Screenshot Image 229.png Screenshot Image 228.png Screenshot Image 227.png Screenshot Image 226.png Screenshot Image 225.png Screenshot Image 224.png Screenshot Image 223.png Screenshot Image 222.png Screenshot Image 221.png Screenshot Image 220.png Screenshot Image 219.png Screenshot Image 218.png Screenshot Image 217.png Screenshot Image 216.png Screenshot Image 215.png Screenshot Image 214.png Screenshot Image 213.png Screenshot Image 212.png Screenshot Image 211.png Screenshot Image 210.png Screenshot Image 209.png Screenshot Image 208.png Screenshot Image 207.png Screenshot Image 206.png Screenshot Image 205.png Screenshot Image 204.png Screenshot Image 203.png Screenshot Image 202.png Screenshot Image 201.png Screenshot Image 200.png Screenshot Image 199.png Screenshot Image 198.png Screenshot Image 197.png Screenshot Image 196.png Screenshot Image 195.png Screenshot Image 194.png Screenshot Image 193.png Screenshot Image 192.png Screenshot Image 191.png Screenshot Image 190.png Screenshot Image 189.png Screenshot Image 188.png Screenshot Image 187.png Screenshot Image 186.png Screenshot Image 185.png Screenshot Image 184.png Screenshot Image 183.png Screenshot Image 182.png Screenshot Image 181.png Screenshot Image 180.png Screenshot Image 179.png Screenshot Image 178.png Screenshot Image 177.png Screenshot Image 176.png Screenshot Image 268.png Screenshot Image 267.png Screenshot Image 266.png Screenshot Image 265.png Screenshot Image 264.png Screenshot Image 263.png Screenshot Image 262.png Screenshot Image 261.png Screenshot Image 260.png Screenshot Image 259.png Screenshot Image 258.png Screenshot Image 257.png Screenshot Image 256.png Screenshot Image 255.png Screenshot Image 254.png Screenshot Image 253.png Screenshot Image 252.png Screenshot Image 251.png Screenshot Image 250.png Screenshot Image 249.png Screenshot Image 248.png Screenshot Image 247.png Screenshot Image 246.png Screenshot Image 245.png Screenshot Image 244.png Screenshot Image 243.png Screenshot Image 242.png Screenshot Image 241.png Screenshot Image 240.png Screenshot Image 239.png Screenshot Image 238.png Screenshot Image 269.png Screenshot Image 270.png Screenshot Image 271.png Screenshot Image 272.png Screenshot Image 273.png Screenshot Image 274.png Screenshot Image 275.png Screenshot Image 276.png Screenshot Image 277.png Screenshot Image 278.png Screenshot Image 279.png Screenshot Image 280.png Screenshot Image 281.png Screenshot Image 282.png Screenshot Image 283.png Screenshot Image 284.png Screenshot Image 285.png Screenshot Image 286.png Screenshot Image 287.png Screenshot Image 288.png Screenshot Image 289.png Screenshot Image 290.png Screenshot Image 291.png Screenshot Image 292.png Screenshot Image 293.png Screenshot Image 294.png Screenshot Image 295.png Screenshot Image 322.png Screenshot Image 321.png Screenshot Image 320.png Screenshot Image 319.png Screenshot Image 318.png Screenshot Image 317.png Screenshot Image 316.png Screenshot Image 315.png Screenshot Image 314.png Screenshot Image 313.png Screenshot Image 312.png Screenshot Image 311.png Screenshot Image 310.png Screenshot Image 309.png Screenshot Image 308.png Screenshot Image 307.png Screenshot Image 306.png Screenshot Image 305.png Screenshot Image 304.png Screenshot Image 303.png Screenshot Image 302.png Screenshot Image 301.png Screenshot Image 300.png Screenshot Image 299.png Screenshot Image 298.png Screenshot Image 297.png Screenshot Image 296.png Screenshot Image 341.png Screenshot Image 340.png Screenshot Image 339.png Screenshot Image 338.png Screenshot Image 337.png Screenshot Image 336.png Screenshot Image 335.png Screenshot Image 334.png Screenshot Image 333.png Screenshot Image 332.png Screenshot Image 331.png Screenshot Image 330.png Screenshot Image 329.png Screenshot Image 328.png Screenshot Image 327.png Screenshot Image 326.png Screenshot Image 325.png Screenshot Image 324.png Screenshot Image 323.png Screenshot Image 386.png Screenshot Image 385.png Screenshot Image 384.png Screenshot Image 383.png Screenshot Image 382.png Screenshot Image 381.png Screenshot Image 380.png Screenshot Image 379.png Screenshot Image 378.png Screenshot Image 377.png Screenshot Image 376.png Screenshot Image 375.png Screenshot Image 374.png Screenshot Image 373.png Screenshot Image 372.png Screenshot Image 371.png Screenshot Image 370.png Screenshot Image 369.png Screenshot Image 368.png Screenshot Image 367.png Screenshot Image 366.png Screenshot Image 364.png Screenshot Image 363.png Screenshot Image 362.png Screenshot Image 361.png Screenshot Image 360.png Screenshot Image 358.png Screenshot Image 357.png Screenshot Image 356.png Screenshot Image 355.png Screenshot Image 354.png Screenshot Image 353.png Screenshot Image 352.png Screenshot Image 351.png Screenshot Image 350.png Screenshot Image 349.png Screenshot Image 348.png Screenshot Image 347.png Screenshot Image 346.png Screenshot Image 345.png Screenshot Image 344.png Screenshot Image 343.png Screenshot Image 342.png Screenshot Image 427.png Screenshot Image 426.png Screenshot Image 425.png Screenshot Image 424.png Screenshot Image 423.png Screenshot Image 422.png Screenshot Image 421.png Screenshot Image 420.png Screenshot Image 419.png Screenshot Image 418.png Screenshot Image 417.png Screenshot Image 416.png Screenshot Image 415.png Screenshot Image 414.png Screenshot Image 413.png Screenshot Image 412.png Screenshot Image 411.png Screenshot Image 410.png Screenshot Image 409.png Screenshot Image 408.png Screenshot Image 407.png Screenshot Image 406.png Screenshot Image 405.png Screenshot Image 404.png Screenshot Image 403.png Screenshot Image 402.png Screenshot Image 401.png Screenshot Image 400.png Screenshot Image 399.png Screenshot Image 398.png Screenshot Image 397.png Screenshot Image 396.png Screenshot Image 395.png Screenshot Image 394.png Screenshot Image 393.png Screenshot Image 392.png Screenshot Image 391.png Screenshot Image 390.png Screenshot Image 389.png Screenshot Image 388.png Screenshot Image 387.png Screenshot Image 386.png Screenshot Image 385.png Screenshot Image 384.png Screenshot Image 383.png Screenshot Image 381.png Screenshot Image 380.png Screenshot Image 379.png Screenshot Image 378.png Screenshot Image 377.png Screenshot Image 376.png Screenshot Image 375.png Screenshot Image 374.png Screenshot Image 373.png Screenshot Image 372.png Screenshot Image 371.png Screenshot Image 370.png Screenshot Image 369.png Screenshot Image 368.png Screenshot Image 367.png Screenshot Image 366.png Screenshot Image 365.png Screenshot Image 364.png Screenshot Image 363.png Screenshot Image 362.png Screenshot Image 361.png Screenshot Image 360.png Screenshot Image 463.png Screenshot Image 462.png Screenshot Image 461.png Screenshot Image 460.png Screenshot Image 459.png Screenshot Image 458.png Screenshot Image 457.png Screenshot Image 456.png Screenshot Image 455.png Screenshot Image 454.png Screenshot Image 453.png Screenshot Image 452.png Screenshot Image 451.png Screenshot Image 450.png Screenshot Image 449.png Screenshot Image 448.png Screenshot Image 447.png Screenshot Image 446.png Screenshot Image 445.png Screenshot Image 444.png Screenshot Image 443.png Screenshot Image 442.png Screenshot Image 441.png Screenshot Image 440.png Screenshot Image 439.png Screenshot Image 438.png Screenshot Image 437.png Screenshot Image 436.png Screenshot Image 435.png Screenshot Image 434.png Screenshot Image 433.png Screenshot Image 432.png Screenshot Image 431.png Screenshot Image 430.png Screenshot Image 429.png Screenshot Image 428.png Screenshot Image 538.png Screenshot Image 537.png Screenshot Image 536.png S2 ep7 a close up yin-yang.png Screenshot Image 534.png Screenshot Image 533.png Screenshot Image 532.png Screenshot Image 531.png Screenshot Image 530.png S2 ep 7 Yin-Yang.png Screenshot Image 529.png Screenshot Image 528.png S2 ep7 balloon and suitcase one flower.png S2 ep7 suitcase flowers dropped.png Screenshot Image 527.png Screenshot Image 526.png Screenshot Image 525.png Screenshot Image 524.png Screenshot Image 523.png Screenshot Image 522.png Screenshot Image 521.png Screenshot Image 520.png Screenshot Image 519.png Screenshot Image 518.png Screenshot Image 517.png Screenshot Image 516.png Screenshot Image 515.png Screenshot Image 514.png Screenshot Image 513.png Screenshot Image 512.png Screenshot Image 511.png Screenshot Image 510.png Screenshot Image 509.png Screenshot Image 508.png Screenshot Image 507.png Screenshot Image 506.png Screenshot Image 505.png Screenshot Image 504.png Screenshot Image 503.png Screenshot Image 502.png Screenshot Image 501.png Screenshot Image 500.png Screenshot Image 499.png Screenshot Image 498.png Screenshot Image 497.png Screenshot Image 496.png Screenshot Image 495.png Screenshot Image 494.png Screenshot Image 493.png Screenshot Image 492.png Screenshot Image 491.png Screenshot Image 490.png Screenshot Image 489.png Screenshot Image 488.png Screenshot Image 487.png Screenshot Image 486.png Screenshot Image 485.png Screenshot Image 484.png Screenshot Image 483.png Screenshot Image 482.png Screenshot Image 481.png Screenshot Image 480.png Screenshot Image 479.png Screenshot Image 478.png Screenshot Image 477.png Screenshot Image 476.png Screenshot Image 475.png Screenshot Image 474.png Screenshot Image 473.png Screenshot Image 472.png Screenshot Image 471.png Screenshot Image 470.png Screenshot Image 469.png Screenshot Image 468.png Screenshot Image 467.png Screenshot Image 465.png Screenshot Image 464.png Category:Viewers Vote Category:Voting Episodes Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Season 2